Issues With Becoming One
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: "You are wanting to become one with Mother Russia, da?" "... Aru..." Fluffy Rochu (Russia/China)! Russia wants China to become one with him but China can't just do that.


Issues With Becoming One

**A/N: Here's a RoChu RP between Cera and I. I was China and she was Russia. thank you to Cera with the awesome name for this fic. I hope you all enjoy.**

The world meeting had just ended and China was packing up to go home when he heard a familiar phrase from a familiar voice come from behind him. "You are wanting to become one with Mother Russia, da~?"

China turned around to see Russia, not at all surprised that it was him. Still, China swallowed nervously, his eyes wide. "A-Aru...?"

Russia merely smiled, a familiar purple aura surrounding him. "Da~? You are wanting to become one~?" he asked.

"... I..." China stared at the much larger nation, trying to find what to say. "I don't think that's right, aru..."

"Why not?" Russia asked innocently.

"Uh... B-Because..." China searched for a reason that wouldn't anger the large, Russia man. "I... Uh... Aru."

"Kolkolkolkolkol." China felt a new wave of fear wash through him at the sound.

"Please..." China backed up a little. "Don't stand so close, aru..."

Russia paused, his smile fading. For one horrified moment, China though he had angered the man, but instead Russia looked rather sad. China felt a little guilty at causing the man sadness and blushed a little

China paused and finally sighed. "Fine, aru..."

Russia smiled creepily, as only Russia could, and took a step toward China.

Cina swallowed nervously at the other man's closeness. _Why did I agree to this, aru...? _

Russia's normal, inoccent looking smile returned as he asked, "What is wrong?"

"Uh..." China snapped from his train of thought. "Nothing, aru..."

Russia reiterated his original question. "So you are wanting to become one wit Mother Russia, da~?"

China swallowed nervously, wishing he could just leave the conversation. "I... Don't know, aru..."

"Why not?" Russia asked innocently. "Eventually all wil become one with Mother Russia, da~...? Except for Belarus..."

"I..." China blushed and looked away. "It's just... Aru..."

"Da~?" Russia asked, wanting to know why China would not want to become one with him.

"I... I can't just... Aru..." China blushed harder, wishing Russia would leave and stop asking questions.

"Can't just what?" Russia asked before quietly laughing to himself.

"I can't just..." China felt his face heat up even more as he worked up the courage to say it out loud. "'Become one'... With you, aru..."

"Why not~?" Russia asked earnestly. "Someday, all will become one... You could be the first to become one, da~?"

"... I don't want to be one of the many people who become one with you, aru... I..." China paused, staring at his feet while he worked up the courage to get out his next words. He finall got them out, but far too quiet for Russia to hear.

Russia tilted his head to the side, confused. "What was that?"

China blushed bright red as he repeated himself but louder. "I want to be the only one to... 'Become one'... With you, aru..."

Russia tilted his head to the other side, still very confused.

China, blushing firetruck red, muttered, "I... Like you, aru..."

Russia, kept his head tilted a second longer before straightening it out and smiling again. "I like you, too. That's why we are allies, da~?"

"No!" China yelled. "I mean..." China stared at his feet,his eyes screwed shut. He lunged up to kiss Russia quickly before staring back down at his feet. "I _like _you, aru..."

Russia stared at China, merely blinking, before giving a 'creepy' smile. "I like you too, da~?" He leaned down to give China a quick kiss in return.

China's face turned a bright shade of red. "Oh, uh..." He gave a slight smile. "That's a relief, aru..."

Russia smiled happily, a smile far different than the smiles he showed before.

China saw Russia's face and smiled a little wider. "Ai ni, a lu."

Russia smiled wider as well at the words and said, "YA tozhe tebyu lyublyu."

China gave a full smile and leaned into Russia's side, blushing.

Russia gave China a hug when Belarus appeared out of no where, a dangerous glint in her eye and a knife in her hand. "Big brother~!"Russia's eyes went wide and began to scream in a high-pitched voice, "GO AWAY, BELARUS! GO AWAYYYYY!"

China saw Belarus an screamed, hiding in Russia's trench coat.

Belarus gared at China, the same purple aura surround her as it did Russia.

Russia saw the look on his sister's face and he protectively stood in front of him. "Go away, Belarus! Leave him alone!"

China clutched Russia tightly, horrifed of the larger man's sister.

Russia shook in fear of his sister, Belarus's eyes narrowing. "But, Big Brother!"

"Go awayyyyy!" Russia yelled again, cluthing the shaking China.

"Please..." China whispered, peeking his head out of Russia's chest. "Leave us alone, aru..."

Belarus gave one last glare to China before leaving.

Chian sighed in relief and relaxed against the Russian man. "She's gone, aru."

"... Da..." Russia said, checking one last time that she was truely gone.

China realized he was still clutching Russia and paused. He blushed and leaned into the other man.

Russia smiled down at the older man and wrapped an arm around him, resting his cheek against the top of his head.

End

**A/N: Fluffy~! I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are lovely~!**


End file.
